In love with a killer
by Wolflover235
Summary: Rin is a detective/cop, who is following the lead of a brutal murder in her town. Little does she know, she is his next target. AU-ish. RATING MAY CHANGE.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So. Just so you know, I am not a professional about police or detective job descriptions.**_

 _ **Also, this story is AU-ish. The setting has changed, but some things are still from the anime.**_

 _ **So, I hope you will bear with me and enjoy the story!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: You're next**_

"I have the suspect on the run!" Rin panted into her speaker, alerting the other cops and her partner, Kagome.

Rin had been running for nearly 20 minutes.

The suspect was running at a rapid speed that she almost believed wasn't human.

Suddenly, her suspect took a sharp turn, right into an alleyway.

"He's going down an alley on Shikon street, I have him cornered." Rin called into her speaker.

"Be careful, Rin!" Kagome called through her radio.

Rin took a turn down in the dark alley.

It was longer than she thought, dark, and her heart was pounding the farther she went.

Then, she saw the suspect coming to a stop at the end of the alley, trapped.

"Stop! Hands up where I can see them!" Rin warned, retrieving her gun at her side, "Now! We have you surrounded! We..."

The person then turned to her, making all words and breath escape her.

He had markings on his face, and piercing golden eyes, that glew out to her, and long flowing silver hair.

Rin was still, unable to speak.

 _W-what was he?!_

After a long moment, Rin was brought back to reality by the sound of sirens, and her partner fastly approaching her.

The man then turned from her, and leapt up, disappearing into the night.

"Rin! Rin!" Kagome was shaking her lightly.

"What? Oh..." Rin sighed, she felt a headache coming on.

"Where did he go?" InuYasha arrived, the head of the department.

"He's... Gone." Rin whispered.

"What? What do you mean he's gone? You had him cornered!" InuYasha snapped at her.

"He... Got away. I...I can't explain it." Rin said.

"Well you better figure it out. And tell me why the hell you _let_ him get away!" InuYasha snapped.

"InuYasha! Calm down, she's new here. You gotta give her a break." Kagome stood up for her.

InuYasha let out a harsh sigh, "Whatever, let's get back to the station, examine the body. See if we can figure out why the bastard wanted to kill him."

He left then, heading to the car.

Rin was ashamed, her first real chase and she blew it. Maybe InuYasha was right, maybe she did let him get away.

"Don't worry about him, Rin. His bark is worst than his bite. He's probably just tired." Kagome said, "Hey... Are you listening?"

"What? Y-yeah." Rin said.

They rode back in silence.

When they got back to the station, they went to the body they had set aside in a seperate part of the station.

They had found the victim laying out in the streets, with the killer standing over him, blood coating his hands.

"Why would someone do this?" Sango asked as she met with them.

Sango was also a police officer.

"I don't know, but I won't stand for a killer in my town." InuYasha said.

"Are those... Claw marks?" Rin suddenly spoke up, pointing to the victim's neck.

Since most of the blood was cleaned off, the marks were easy to see.

"Strange." Sango noticed as well.

"I'll stay for a few more hours and read up on the victim. You guys go home. We'll meet in the morning." InuYasha said.

Rin reluctantly left the station.

She had lost the suspect, she wanted to fix this.

"Rin, it's ok." Kagome said, "Things will be better tomorrow."

Rin nodded, "Thanks Kagome. Goodnight."

She left, going to her car and drove off.

She reached her house, wanting to do nothing but sleep.

As she made her way to the house, she stopped to get the daily mail.

Most of it was junk.

Then, a little note slipped out of the pile of papers, falling to the ground.

Rin frowned at the small piece of paper.

She knelt down and picked it up.

It had large print on it, with jagged words.

Rin felt her heart stop when she read the small note, with two words written on it.

 _ **You're next.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow. Thanks for all the reviews!**_

 _ **All interesting to read! Interesting thoughts, alas it will be interesting to see how all will slowly play out...**_

 _ **So, enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Fear**_

Rin barely slept that night.

After running into the house, locking the door, then going straight for her bedroom, locking the door behind her, she waited for her heart to settle back in her chest.

She didn't need a hint from who wrote that note.

She remembered staring in his eyes, she felt nothing but pure fear.

 _Was she cut out for this?_

Rin shook her head.

Kagome was right, things would be better tomorrow.

Changing into a nightgown,, and brushing her matted hair from the chase, she went to bed, finding sleep faster than she thought.

 _...You're next._

 _..._

Rin and the others met Miroku at a coffee shop, talking over last night's incident.

Miroku was a cop who was undercover. He rarely ever wore a formal cop outfit. But usually wore long black and dark purple type of robes.

"I see." Miroku answered after the basics had been covered, "Well. I haven't really seen him around before, I know just about everyone in this town like the back of my hand, but this one... He must be new."

"New or old. He killed someone. He doesn't deserve to be here." InuYasha said.

"Ok. I'll do some looking around. In the mean time, return to the station. We may all be anxious of this... newcomer, but we need to also focus on the people in this town. There's always a possibility that something can go wrong, whether they've lived here their whole life or not."

"You better keep your eye out for this one. I don't want him killing anyone else." InuYasha said.

Rin was lost in her thoughts through most of the conversation.

 _You're next..._

 _'I should probably tell them... But...'_

InuYasha was obviously still upset with her, he'd probably laugh at her like it was a joke, and say she was doing it for attention, because she was new.

"Rin!" Kagome's voice rose.

"Yes?" Rin snapped out of her thoughts.

"Come on. We're going back to the station." Kagome said.

Rin followed them out.

"Are you ok? You've been so quiet lately." Kagome said.

"Oh... Um. I just didn't get much sleep last night." Rin said.

"Why not?" Kagome asked concerned.

 _"Because I think the killer is coming for me next and I don't know why?!"_

 _"_ Um... I don't know, this job was tougher than I thought, I guess." Rin said.

Kagome was listening, and looking at her concerned, like she didn't believe her.

"Rin." Kagome stopped the car in front of the station, "I just want you to know. Last night wasn't your fault. InuYasha is just a little hot-headed sometimes. But you did nothing wrong. I want you to know, that I am here if you every need someone to talk to. You're not alone."

Rin sighed, _Maybe I could tell her._

Just as she opened her mouth, she could hear InuYasha call through the window, "Hey! We're not off work yet!"

Kagome and Rin then left the car, leaving Rin's words behind.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So, thanks for the reviews again! And my favorites are rising. I am trying to write out more than I post on fanfiction to make sure I don't get stuck and have you waiting for centuries. So, here is chapter 3! :). After some review replies, I just have to answer some! They are awesome!**_

 _ **jj:**_ Sadly, there won't be a pov with Sesshomaru for a while, but all will be revealed later in the story. so hold on and enjoy!

 _ **azraelknight:**_ Yes. Yes he is.

 _ **BABY SONY:**_ Hi Sonia, glad you found and enjoy my fanfic, and you will find out in this chapter! Spoiler...

 _ **Taraah36:**_ Yes, InuYasha is as hard-headed as usual.

 _ **Guest:**_ OK!

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ Yes, I love making it where Kagome and Rin are like best friends.

 _ **Anime-Manga-Music-Lover:**_ Really? That's a moutful, but then again, I like this anime and I listen to music while doing just about everything. Anyway, thanks! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Meeting**_

Today was calmer than yesterday.

Although there was no improvement on finding the killer.

"Ok." InuYasha said, hanging up the phone, "Miroku said that he can't find any clues on the killer. Whoever he is, doesn't want to be found. Get some rest, because we are going to spend all of tomorrow securing the town."

It was barely 6 o' clock, but no one complained.

Rin sighed as she left the office.

Maybe she could get some extra sleep, since last night was a frightening experience for her.

She made it to her car, but when she put in the key, the car stuttered.

Rin frowned, her car had always been in good shape.

She tried again, failing again.

Rin sighed, sitting back in her seat.

She looked up to the station, she could see through the window, InuYasha and Kagome seemed to be in a deep conversation.

She did't want to disturb them.

After a few more tries, Rin gave up.

She would have to walk. She was only a few blocks from her house, it wouldn't be too bad, she could call Kagome tomorrow.

Rin exited the safety of the car, and began to walk.

It was warm, comfortable.

Soon, she reached an empty part of the block, and a shimmer of fear rose inside her.

Rin still had her weapon, she was fine.

Surely she wouldn't...

She heard a rustle of grass from her right.

Rin had her senses on high alert.

"Who's there?" She called.

Another snap of a twig behind her.

These noises had her going in circcles, her heart beating so fast she felt it were to burst.

"Show yourself!" She stuttered.

A low chuckle sounded behind her.

Rin turned, noticing a figure behind her. He wore a long kimono, and had long flowing black hair, except his eyes were red.

"What the..." Rin was shocked.

 _What was wrong with people's eyes in this town?_

Suddenly, the man prepared to charge at her, with inhuman speed.

Rin quickl drew her weapon, but by the time she had it ready, a bright green light blinded her.

She shielded her eyes, unable to see through the light.

After a few seconds, the light dissipated.

Rin refocused her sight before her. The mann she saw was no longer there, but was replaced with a more dangerous figure.

The man with golden eyes, was slowly relaxing one of his arms that had produced the green light.

After a few minutes, Rin found her words, "W-what..?"

"You should be more careful." The stranger said, starting to approach her.

"Stay back!" Rin warned, raising her gun.

The man stopped, staring at her blankly, not a sign of fear.

"You may use that weak, human weapon on me, but I assure you, it will not harm me." The man said.

"What do you mean? Yes it will!" Rin said.

The stranger blinked, "Well. If you're so certain, give it a try."

Rin gasped in surprise, did this man just _ask_ her to shoot him?!

"Go ahead." The man dared.

Rin was battling with every muscle in her body to try to pull the trigger.

After a while, she surrendered, lowering her weapon.

 _'I can't even shoot an evil person.'_ She thought.

"I thought so." The man's voice came closer.

Soon, she felt him circling her.

Rin stayed perfectly still.

 _You're next..._

"Do you know why I saved your life?" The man asked.

Rin stood there, trembling for a while, before managing, "B-because deep down, you're good?"

"Hmm." He replied, before she felt his breath on her right ear, "Or maybe I wanted you all to myself."

Rin shivered, letting out a whimper, _why isn't he killing her yet?_

"Rin!" Kagome called, her car fastly approaching.

Rin felt a breath of relief exit here. Kagome was here, she had backup.

"What are you doing out here?" Kagome stopped beside her.

 _She couldn't see him?!_

Rin turned where she had felt the man's breath against her ear.

He was gone, nowhere to be found.

 _W-what?_

"Rin!" Kagome called.

Rin focused back on her, "Oh... Um, my car wouldn't start, so I walked."

"I would have given you a ride, Rin." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I know. I just... Didn't want to bother you and InuYasha." Rin said.

"You saw that?" Kagome asked, blushing a little.

"What?" Rin asked confused.

"Nothing. Get in. We need to get rest for tomorrow." Kagome said.

Rin nodded, and got into the passenger seat.

The drive was short, and quiet.

Once again, Rin could not find the words to tell Kagome what happened.

 _'Or maybe I wanted you all to myself.'_

Rin thanked Kagome before leaving the car.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, and after the check, I'll help you get your car to a mechanic." Kagome said.

"Thanks Kagome." Rin smiled, she was the best and only friend she had in this new town.

When Kagome drove off, Rin went to get the mail.

This time, she found another note sticking against the mailbox.

Heart racing again, she read it,

 _Two can play this game._

* * *

 ** _A/N: So, sorry this was a little short and speedy, but I promise the next few chapters will be longer and slower, sort of._**

 ** _So keep the reviews coming! Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _~Wolflover235_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks again for the review guys! Sorry for the wait, some people's spring break is this week, mine isn't until next week.**_

 _ **So, all of you are excited to see more Sesshomaru and Rin.**_

 _ **Hehe, you're gonna love this chapter then...**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

When Kagome picked Rin up the next morning to go to the station. Rin made her decision, she was going to tell them, about the killer, the notes, _everything!_

When they arrived, they met with Sango.

"Let's check your car real quick." Sango said suddenly.

She immediately went for the front hood.

They found a disturbing image.

The whole engine was missing!

"And the tires are flat..." Kagome noticed, "Rin, was this what you're going to talk to us about?"

"Yes." Rin nodded, trying to contain her fear.

The killer wanted her alone... Vulnerable.

"Well. On the other hand, my brother Kohaku, is a pretty good mechanic, he can look after it for you, and replace the engine and tires." Sango said.

"What? I-I can't... I... I barely have money." Rin stuttered.

"Kohaku is pretty easy to work with, It'll be ok Rin. I'll call him later." Sango said as if she wasn't taking _no_ for an answer..

"Hey! What are you all doing out here?" InuYasha came up to them.

"Oh. Rin's car was broken into, and she thinks she knows who did it." Kagome said.

"Really? Who? We should be focusing on the killer." InuYasha said.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk about." Rin said finally.

"I'm listening." InuYasha said.

Rin couldn't find the exact words, her mind was still scrambled after her actual run-in with the killer.

Sighing, she took out the two little notes out of her pocket, handing them to him.

InuYasha took a few moments, reading them over.

His brows furrowed in confusion, "This has to be someone else. Killers don't just send notes to their victim, they kill with pleasure." InuYasha said, handing the notes back to her.

"What if I told you I saw him last night?" Rin asked.

"What!" InuYasha snapped, "Where?! Why didn't you call for backup!"

"Well. He was there, then Kagome showed up and he was gone." Rin said, soon beginning to see how foolish she sounded.

InuYasha stared at her, blinking a couple times, before shaking his head, "Whatever, we need to get started on the check. Rin, you go with Kagome."

He said something under his breath like: _I can't trust you alone._

Rin sighed, just as expected, he didn't care the slightest of her position, he was only focused on finding the killer, and she was nothing but a burden.

"Let's go Rin." Kagome said.

"Ok."

They literally walked through the small town. Checking alleys and any signs of the killer.

The first few alleys, Rin's heart was pounding, she glanced around warily, she expected him to show, to jump at them at any moment.

Hours passed, their half of the search was nearly complete.

There was nothing, the killer showed no signs of existence.

"One more place we have to look before we meet back at the station." Kagome said.

An abandoned house.

"Are you sure about this?" Rin asked hesitantly, she had a sudden feeling of fear, something was telling her he was in there.

Then again, she always had a feeling he was near.

"Rin. It will be ok. I won't let him hurt you." She said.

Rin took a deep breath, this was what she had signed up for, she had to quit being such a fraidy cat.

She nodded at Kagome as they stood at the door.

When Kagome turned the knob, the door creaked open.

They turned on their flashlights and entered.

Rin went one way, while Kagome went another, being sure not to get too distant from one another.

Rin entered what looked to be a bedroom.

She scanned the room warily, finding nothing.

She went to another room connected to the bedroom.

The only thing she could see was cobwebs, and old rusty chairs and pans, most likely the kitchen.

She then heard a shuffling noise to her left.

Rin's ears perked up as she turned to the noise.

Another door.

Rin slowly crept towards it, hesitantly resting a hand against it.

She swallowed, composing herself to be ready for anything.

After another deep breath, she quickly opened the door, pointing her flashlight and weapon into the small, dark space.

Nothing but a rat, that scurried away from her intruding light.

"I got nothing. You?" Kagome's voice suddenly came through her walkie, making her nearly jump out of her skin.

"N-no... Nothing." Rin said.

"Ok. Let's get out of here." Kagome answered.

They met up at the exit of the house and returned to the station.

* * *

"Nothing?" InuYasha asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

InuYasha sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Ok."

"I don't get it... He seems to _really_ like Rin." He said.

Rin gasped, feeling slightly embarassed.

"No." Kagome came forward, "Absolutely not! We are _not_ using Rin as bait!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm not!" InuYasha growled at her, "What would he want from you? Do you know him?" InuYasha asked Rin.

"No. I don't." Rin said.

"Well. If you happen to cross him again..." InuYasha trailed off, "Let me know."

"If he doesn't kill her first." Kagome whispered.

"Ok!" InuYasha snapped, "I am trying to make sure we are all together! I'm cheif of this place, and I am responsible for every one of you, even you Rin."

Rin stared at him, that's the nicest thing he's said to her since she first came.

"Rin." InuYasha repeated.

"Yes?" Rin shook out of her thoughts.

"I'm serious. Anything. I'm not calling you bait, but you seem to come in contact with him more than any of us. If he is threatening you..." InuYasha trailed off.

Rin smiled, "Thank you InuYasha."

"Ok." Sango came up to them, "Rin, Kohaku will be here soon to come get your car. You can go with him to his shop to discuss the business matter."

"Thanks Sango." Rin said.

The rest of the day was slow and quiet. They heeded Miroku's words and focused on the town for the remainder of the day.

When it began to get dark, a black truck pulled into the parking lot.

"That's Kohaku." Sango said, standing, leading Rin outside.

A young man exited the truck, he had on a dirty suit, with long black hair pulled back in a short pony-tail.

"Hey sis." Kohaku greete.

"Hey." Sango smiled, "Rin. This is my brother, Kohaku. Kohaku, this is Rin."

"Hi." He smiled, "So. Where's the car?"

Rin led him over to her car, explaining the condition.

"Hmm." Kohaku thought, "Who could possibly have the guts to steal from a police officer?"

"OK. I'll hook it up to my truck, and I can drop you off at your house later." Kohaku said.

"What? I thought..." Rin was confused.

"Right. I have to meet up with Miroku later, so, Kohaku offered you a ride." Sango said.

"Oh." Rin said, glancing at Kohaku.

She was always on edge with new people, especially after the killer situation.

"Don't worry Rin. I won't bite. Hehe." Kohaku said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rin couldn't help but smile, he _was_ kinda cute.

"Ok Rin. We're done for the day. Kagome and I will stay a bit longer. Good luck with your car." InuYasha approached the three.

"Ok." Rin said.

"See you tomorrow." Kagome smiled.

"Ok." Rin said and turned to Kohaku.

"So. You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." She sighed.

It took almost an hour for him to get her car secured to the back of his truck, she sat in the truck, listening to the ountry music he had playig.

She nearly jumped when the driver side door opened, and Kohaku entered.

He was sweating slightly and almost tired.

"I really appreciate you doing this." Rin said.

"No problem." He smiled.

They drove off.

They pulled into another rocky parking lot, where some cars were sitting here and there.

"Ok. I'm going to unload the car, then I'll take you home. It's getting late." Kohaku said.

Rin was left in the truck for another good 30 minutes before he returned again.

The ride back to her house was quiet, the only talk they made was Rin giving directions.

When he pulled up to her house, she stayed in place for a few minutes.

Despite the silence between them, she really started to feel something towards him, like she wanted to know him.

"Well. We're here." Kohaku said.

"Yeah." Rin said absent-mindedly.

Kohaku wanted to say more, but was just as speechless as her.

"So... How much will it be?" Rin asked.

"What?" He asked.

"you know, fixing my car. How much will it cost?" Rin asked.

"Oh." Kohaku said as if he he'd forgotten about the whole thing, "Um. Well... We could always go out to dinner sometime or something like that."

Rin was taken aback, "Wait, what?"

A blush seemed to creep on his face, "I mean, if you want to...?"

Rin felt her cheeks grow warm too, was he...

"Um... Sure..." Rin said, not sure whether to be embarassed or confused, maybe both. She really expected an amount of money to come out of his mouth, but this... She was not expecting.

"Great... Cool." Kohaku said, seeming to be in her state. "Well... Goodnight Rin." With that he drove off into the darkness.

"...Goodnight." Rin said slowly.

Rin could not think clearly for the rest of the night, and sleep came quickly to her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: OK! Stoppig here. I made this chapter super long. So, I hope you are enjoying!**_

 _ **This ought to spice things up.**_

 _ **Leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

"He did _what?"_ Kagome gasped, nearly losing her control on the road.

"He asked me out... I think...? I don't know. I've never dealt with this kind of stuff before." Rin said, feeling stressed.

It began once she woke up, it wasn't a dream.

"You've never been on a date?" Kagome asked.

"No." Rin said, blushing lightly.

"Wow." Kagome said simply.

"What? I've never had time to think about anything like that." Rin said defensively.

"You're coming home with me." Kagome said.

"Umm. Why?" Rin asked, finding her words slightly creepy.

"You need to be ready for your first date! I told you things would get better." Kagome said hapily.

"Um. Yeah." Rin said hesitantly, still not sure if this was a good thing or not.

When they reach the station, there were a few active cop cars.

"What's going on?" Rin asked.

"I don't know." Kagome said, just as concerned as her.

They exited the car, entering the station.

There was a person in the interrogation room, with a few cops guarding the door.

"Finally. You guys are here." InuYasha approached them.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"This girl was terrorizing a family last night. No one was hurt, but she doesn't remember anything. She was a little resistant when we arrested her, but once we brought her in, she just started asking questions." InuYasha explained the position.

"So. She doesn't remember anything?" Rin asked.

"Nope. No matter how we try to ask a question. We get the same answer. She seems perfectly fine now, I don't know what would make her snap. She's a part of this town, and for years, nothing has gone wrong in this town. Now, we got a killer, and people attacking and not remember. What the hll." InuYasha muttered.

"We're letting her go." Miroku approached them.

"What?!" InuYasha snapped around.

"She is telling the truth. The family does not intend on pressing charges, so as far as I'm concerned, she is no longer needed here." Miroku said.

"Heh. You're so light-hearted. Especially when it comes to girls." InuYasha scoffed.

"I'll have you know, I didn't think once about asking her for a drink, or escorting her home." Miroku said, matter-of-factly.

"Pervert as always." Sango sighed next to him, "So. Now what?"

"Now. We see if the family she attacked had security cameras. She may be innocent, but I want to figure out what made her snap in the first place." InuYasha said.

InuYasha and Kagome left to go find the family, while Sango and Rin stayed behind to go buy breakfast.

"So. My brother asked you to dinner." Sango said.

"yeah. That seems to be the rumor of the day." Rin said, feeling a little more composed than last time.

"He's nice, trust me." Sango said.

"I do. He is nice." Rin said simply.

"Well. I hope you two have fun, and if you're feeling rushed, just tell him. He's not going to take advantage..."

"O.K!" Rin cut her off, blushing, "Now you're making me nervous again. This is dinner we are having, right?"

Sango laughed, "Right."

When they returned to the station, a few minutes later, InuYasha and Kagome returned.

"Ok. So the house was next to a well secured store, so we got both films." InuYasha said.

Everybody gathered around InuYasha's computer as he put together the videos.

It started with the outside of the store.

It was a little dark.

The girl entered the camera view, walking down the sidewalk, everything seemed to be normal.

Then they switched to another camera that was probably focused on the house the girl had attacked.

The girl was walking down the pathway, then suddenly changed courses, heading towards the house.

She stood before the door for a second, before trying the door handle, which was locked.

"Did she know them?" Rin asked.

"No." InuYasha said, "They said they didn't know her, nor she them."

There was no audio, but they can tell that the girl on the camera was really starting to work at the doorknob.

"I don't get it." Rin said confused.

They watched the two clips a few more times, still seeming to notice nothing that caused her turn of action.

The door was finally opened by the family after the third watch.

The girl stood there for a few minutes, before walking into the house.

There was a sign of struggle at the doorway before nothing else could be seen on the camera.

"That's it. The family didn't really want us viewing the inside of their house." InuYasha said before going back to play the videos one last time.

With a deep sigh, "Rin. Why don't you go with Kagome and get ready for that date of yours or whatever. You're free to go." InuYasha said suddenly.

Rin was confused for a few seconds.

 _Weren't they trying to find something from the videos?_

"Are you... Sure?" Rin asked warily.

"Yeah. I'll stay a little longer. You need a break from all of this, and I think you have your chance." InuYasha said.

Rin was reluctant, but Kagome pulled her out of the room.

"Why is _having dinner with Kohaku_ _ **so**_ important? I know to put my job first." Rin said.

"Yes. Well. your schedule there is pretty flexible. If there's nothing big going on, you can go home until we call." Kagome answered.

"Um, weren't we just in the middle of something?" Rin asked.

They had pulled up to Kagome's house.

"Yes, and we had no leads. It might have just been a one-time accident. We get those sometimes." Kagome said. "Now, stop stressing yourself out! _You,_ are going on a date tonight."

Rin laughed, "It's hardly a date, we're just getting dinner. Probably stopping at a fast food place for all I know."

"Well. You want to impress him a little don't you? I mean, Rin, he doesn't do this kind of stuff. To _anyone._ At least wear some nice clothes, I've seen how live by paycheck, barely holding on, and..." Kagome focused on Rin, "I feel bad for you."

"Well. Don't. I'll get my house and needs improved with time." Rin said.

Kagome still smiled sadly at her, when this girl came to this town, she was lost and completely scared. Kagome and InuYasha took her to the department to, somewhat, welcome her.

InuYasha had felt a sudden connection to Rin, since she met him, it made him, almost protective of her.

They offered her a vacant house not far from the station, it wasn't much, but at least the poor girl had shelter.

"Kagome!" Rin broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?" She replied, still returning to reality.

"Does this.. Look good on me?" Rin came into the room with a gentle flowing red dress, strapless, the upper sides of the dress comfortably caressing her shoulders, the only thing that kept it up.

The dress shimmered lightly, making Rin shine with elegance.

It was the first thing she picked out of Kagome's closet, and it was _perfect!_

"You're beautiful, Rin." Kagome managed below a whisper.

"You think so?" Rin asked, unsure of her silent comment.

"Yes. Yes!" Kagome's voice rose and she approached Rin "This is absolutely beautiful. It fits you, very well. You know what, you keep this." Kagome said.

"What? Kagome. I'm not taking your clothes. I told you that since the day I came in this town." Rin said.

"I insist. It looks better on you than me anyway. Doubt I can even fit in it anymore." Kagome said.

Rin felt like she had no choice but to give in, "Ok then. Am I ready?"

"Well. Just a touch of make-up and you will be all ready." Kagome said.

They spend another half-hour in the bathroom, Rin simply sitting on a chair while Kagome thought sincerely, before working away.

The amount of make-up Kagome was using, Rin was beginning to worry the thought that she looked like a clown. Drowned with way too much make-up.

Kagome focused on one part of her eye one last time, before withdrawing. "There."

"How much make up did you put on me Ka-" Rin then found herself speechless as she stared into the mirror.

She looked like a whole different person, _who was this angelic face that she saw in the mirror that looking nothing like her!_

"Woah." Rin breathed.

Her lashes were dark, and curled up right, making the hint of blue mascera glow beneath her eyes.

And rather than the over-excessive lipstick people used to make their lips stick out better, there was barely any. Yet even her lips glew with beauty.

"T-this really is a date." Rin said, suddenly feeling nervous again.

"Yes, and I want to hear every detail of it tomorrow." Kagome smiled.

"How many times do I need to tell you, Kagome, we are just eating. _This,_ really over-dramaticizes the words." Rin siad.

"Rin. You are absolutely beautiful. I just had to give a little make up here and there, and you glew out like a star, especially in that dress. You truly do underestimate yourself, Rin." Kagome said.

Rin stared at the mirror a little longer, only having to agree, "Yeah."

"Well. Let me get you over to Kohaku's then." Kagome said.

"Ok." Rin said, folllowing Kagome back out to the truck, careful of her dress.

After about a 10 minute drive, they pulled into another driveway, where Sango and Kohaku lived.

"So." Rin started nervously, "Do you... Um... Do you want to come with us?"

Kagome laughed, "No. This is business specifically between you two."

A phone beeped, and Kagome pulled hers out, looking over it for a few seconds.

"Besides," She sighed, "InuYasha needs me back. He thinks he found something."

"Really? Shouldn't I come?" Rin asked.

"Nah. He let you off for this date. You have a good night, Rin." Kagome said.

Rin was hesitant, having a feeling deep down that there was more to this.

Reluctantly, she exited Kagome's truck.

"Good luck tonight." Kagome smiled.

"Thanks." Rin said, then couldn't hold it in, "Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You'd tell me if something was going on? Right? You won't... Keep things from me? I trust you Kagome." Rin asked curiously.

Kagome was silent for a few minutes, before shaking her head, "Never, Rin."

Rin eyed her for a few more seconds before nodding, "Well. Good luck to you." Rin said, and with a deep breath, turned towards Kohaku's house.

Neverously, she approached the door.

With a deep breath, she knocked.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So. Just yesterday I wrote the ending to Captive, and thought I'd update a chapter. Well double good new, number 1, here is the chapter! Number 2: I just wrote out another chapter last night! So am I back? I believe so! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: The date**_

It took a while, but the door finally opened.

"Yes? Can I h-" Kohaku froze when he had the door open, eyes glued on her.

He was a statue, and a light _clang_ noise sounded when whatever he had been holding, hit the floor.

"Hi." Rin said, starting to blush.

HIs eyes focused on hers, "H-hi."

It was awkwardly silent for a few good minutes.

"Wow. You look... Beautiful." He managed.

"Thanks." Rin said, her face on fire.

"Um, yeah. I was just etting ready. Come on in." Kohaku said.

Rin entered the house, being led down a long hallway, into what she assumed was the living room.

"Um. Make yourself at home. I'm going to finish getting ready." Kohaku said.

After another long stare, he left the room.

Rin looked around, the room was white, white walls, white couches, and a vanilla white carpet.

She sat down on one of the couches.

It was quiet.

In the corner, there was a little cat tree, with a cat on the top, purring it's life away.

Just when Rin began to contemplate backing out of the _date,_ Kohaku returned.

"Ok. So. What kind of food do you like?" Kohaku asked.

"Um. Any, really. I'm not picky." Rin said.

Kohaku nodded, "Italian it is."

He led her outside to his truck.

The drive was quiet, Rin unable to think of anything to say.

"So. How long have you been here?" Kohaku broke the silence.

"About a year." Rin answered.

"Hmm. I knew I haven't seen you around. My sister talks about you though." Kohaku said.

"Oh? What does she say?" Rin asked curiously

"Oh. Not like that, she just talks about you, like, she says you're nice, a good partner with Kagoe. Stuff like that." Kohaku said.

"Did she set you up to this?" Rin asked.

"No." He said simply, a small blush forming, "I did. I like you."

Rin blushed, _'We're just getting dinner, then her payment would be fulfilled, then she may never hear from him again.'_ She told herself.

They pulled up to an italian restaurant, and went in.

It looked extra fancy, more than Rin was expecting.

They found a seat.

"Hello. What would you like to drink?" A waitress almost immediately appeared.

"Um. Water." Rin said.

"Coke." Kohaku said.

"Ok." The waitress said and left.

Rin sighed, "Wow. This is... Expensive." She said as she looked over the menu.

"Don't worry about the prices, Rin." Kohaku said.

Rin couldn't help it, she had never been to a place like this before, it was way out of her budget.

Gaining more talking experience, she started, "So. How long have you been here?"  
"Um. Ever since I was 10. My sister and I moved here for a new start. So did InuYasha and Kagome. We didn't seem to quite let go of the past though." Kohaku said.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Well, this town was pretty much a ghost town when we got here. InuYasha and Kagome started up a police department to help keep evil away, Sango and Miroku joined with them almost immediately." Kohaku paused.

"What about you?" Rin asked.

"I was done fighting. I wanted to try somethin new. So, I studied to becoe a mechanic. I made weapons before, so I thought mechanery wasn't any different." Kohaku said.

 _'Done fighting what?'_ Rin thought, but the waitress had returned.

"Have we decided on what to order?" She asked.

"Yeah. I want the chicken parmesan." Kohaku said.

"Ok. And you?" She turned to Rin.

"Um." Rin scanned the menu one more time, "Chicken alfredo."

"Ok. That will be out soon, along with your appetizers." She said and left.

Rin glanced at Kohaku, "I didn't order appetizers."

"It comes with the meals. It's part of a fancy restaurant." Kohaku said.

"Oh... Hey, what did you mean by, _You were done fighting?_ Were you in a gang?" Rin asked, almost concerned.

Kohaku blinked, confused at first, then laughed, "Oh. No. I wasn't in a gang... Well... Something like that... It just included my family though, and mainly the previous village we lived in." Kohaku said.

"Oh. What did you guys fight?" Rin asked.

"Um. Nothing really." Kohaku said, "I don't... Really remember, they started me out at a young age, so I didn't quite understand it."

Rin stared at him. There was more to this.

"Anyway, enough about me. What about you? Where did you come from?" Kohaku asked.

"Oh." Rin looked down, "It's not really... It's complicated."

"Come on. You can tell me." Kohaku smiled.

"I-it's not something I like to talk about." Rin said, tears burning the back of her eyes.

Kohaku stared at her, realizing she was being serious. "Oh."

"I'm sorry." Rin said.

"No. It's ok. At least we both know where we're coming from." Kohaku said.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Well, I guess we both don't have a good past, I was forced into fighting things I didn't believe in, you've probably had worse. Did someone take advantage of you or something?" Kohaku asked.

"What? No! Nothing like that!" Rin blushed.

"Ok. Sorry." He apologized.

Rin sighed, calming her defenses. He was trying to get to know her, and she was not cooperating.

"I just... Haven't really had anyone to talk to in a while. I only have my sister, so, I thought I'd try to make a friend and I'm pushing it, I'm sorry." Kohaku said.

Rin stared at him, they seemed to have so much in common, that it made her feel something she's never felt before.

"I guess I know how you feel." Rin said.

"What?" He asked.

"I haven't really had anyone to talk to either. I mean, yeah, Kagome and the others are always there for me, but I never really let them in. My past has taught me not to get too attached to things." Rin said.

Kohaku stared at her, "What do you mean?"

Rin winced, he wouldn't believe her if she told him.

She suddenly felt a warm hand on hers, "Rin. Tell me. What happened?"

Rin sighed, unsure of how to say it. "I just feel like everywhere I go, death follows."

Silence was the answer for a few minutes.

 _'Great. Now he's going to think I'm crazy.'_

"What makes you say that?" Kohaku asked, wanting to know more.

Rin stared at him, was he actually interested?

"Well..." She sighed brokenly, "It started ever since I was young. First my parents died. Then the town took care of me, then all at once, everyone was dead."

Kohaku's eyes widened in surprise, _'What the hell?'_

"So. I would run, until another village would find me and take me in. All my life, it seems anyone I come in contact with ends up dying. I managed to live in the town before this for about 10 yars. An elder lady there took care of me during that time, her name was Kaede." Rin paused, smiling, "She was like the mother I never had."

"She isn't dead is she?" Kohaku asked in shock.

Rin looked at him, "No... I don't think so, do you know her?"

"Sort of. We stayed around there for a short time also. But InuYasha was determined to move on. Why did you leave?" Kohaku asked.

"Well. I don't know. Just when I thought I could finally be happy, one day she came to me and told me I had to leave." Rin said.

Kohaku frowned, "I know Kaede. She would _never_ do that to _anyone._ In fact, she insisted that we stay, we were fitting in well there."

Rin shook her head, "I don't know. She just told me that something was after me and that she would protect me from it." Rin's voice cracked, "She's probably dead now too. Why does this happen to me?"

Kohaku sighed, truly feeling sorry for her, now he knew why InuYasha was so protective of her, and he began to find himself feeling that way as well.

"Rin. We won't let anything happen to you. Not me, or InuYasha, or anyone. You're safe here Rin." Kohaku said.

"How do you know?" Rin asked.

Kohaku wasn't sure, honestly, but at the same time he knew.

He had the sudden feeling that he wanted to get back into fighting. Like his sister.

"I just do." He said honestly.

It was hard for him to keep all his answers vague, he didn't understand why his sister told him not to tell her anything.

He was going to have to tell her how much danger Rin was truly in. It wasn't right to keep her in the dark like this.

* * *

The drive home was quiet, Rin feeling somewhat relieved to actually tell someone about her past, even if she was scared that he wouldn't believe her.

"Hey." Kohaku's voice sounded.

"Yeah." Rin answered quietly.

"You gonna be ok?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah. I've made it this far." Rin said, "Thanks for dinner."

Sighing, she opened her side door.

Kohaku grabbed her arm, making her look at him again.

His eyes were sincere, "You're welcome. We should do this more often. It would seem you could use some company."

Rin smiled, "Me or you?"

He smiled, "Both of us, I guess... Goodnight Rin."

With that, he released her.

She then got out of his truck, and watched as he drove away.

She let out a deep breath, this wasn't how she thought it would go.

This dinner was supposed to be a payment for him fixing her car, now she was finding herself wanting to see him on a regular basis.

He was the first person that actually made her feel normal.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, there you have it. A little insight on Rin's past. I am kind of excited to get back to this, now that I just have this story to focus on, and no school, just exhausting work. Took me a couple hours to type this out. I hope you enjoyed it! More to come!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


End file.
